


It's a wonderful cat life

by Nica_Eris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, cat minions sono i migliroi minions, la mia WoL è una gattara
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Eris/pseuds/Nica_Eris
Summary: Era iniziato ad Aleport, quando aveva salvato un piccolo cucciolo di Couerl. Il piccolo le si era affezionato e per quanto lei ci provasse, non era riuscita a lasciarlo lì. Come poteva dire di no a quegli occhioni dolci?{La Fanfiction partecipa al Writober 2019 indetto da Fanwriter.itDay 5. Prompt: Headcanon}





	It's a wonderful cat life

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: non scrivo da tanto tempo, quindi sono parecchio arrugginita. Inoltre, non è betato. Spero quindi mi perdoniate eventuali errori.  
E poi ovviamente, FFXIV non appartiene a me tutti i diritti vanno a chi di competenza. (mia è forse solo la caratterizzazione del WoL)

Izanami Shikibu, Au Ra.  
Summoner.  
Warrior of Light a tempo pieno.  
Gattara a tempo perso.

## it's a wonderful cat life

Era iniziato ad Aleport, quando aveva salvato un piccolo cucciolo di Couerl. Il piccolo le si era affezionato e per quanto lei ci provasse, non era riuscita a lasciarlo lì. Come poteva dire di no a quegli occhioni dolci?  
Quindi, era tornata a Gridania con il micino al seguito e, per quanto corresse o girava per tutto il continente, lui era sempre li. Lo aveva chiamato Tart perché era quello che stava mangiando quando aveva deciso che c’era bisogno di dargli un nome, per non continuare a chiamarlo sempre solo “gatto”.

Era continuata poi con un Black Couerl, che aveva trovato in giro al Gold Source. Quel piccolo apparentemente non era di nessuno e li non poteva stare o avrebbe rovinato l’atmosfera elegante e raffinata. Quindi lo staff le aveva chiesto di trovarli una nuova casa.  
Ma dopo ave tentato invano e aver visto come giocava felice con Tart, con che cuore poteva separarli? Decise quindi di tenerlo e, il giorno stesso decise di chiamarlo Sarchetorte.

Non era però finita. Mentre andava via da Sohm Al con la cosa dell’occhio vide qualcosa che, svolazzante, si stava andando a nascondere. Izanami, incuriosita, aveva deciso di seguirlo. Quello che vide fu abbastanza inaspettato: un Gaelikitten, che probabilmente si era perso li dentro e non sapeva come uscirne. Decise quindi di portarlo fino all'uscita e poi lasciarlo volare via.  
Ma anche in questo caso le cose non andarono come sperava. Il micetto le si era addormentato sulla spalla e, una volta svegliato, non sembrava avesse alcuna intenzione di andar via. Fu così che Matcha si aggiunse alla piccola famiglia felina.

Con Sausage le cose andarono in modo leggermente diverso. Fu Aleka, la sua retainer, a portarlo. Fu amore a prima vista, un micio così grosso e tondo non lo avevano mai visto. Soprattutto tondo e coccolone.  
Izanami si chiese se forse non stava esagerando nell'adottare tutti quei mici…

Fu a Kugane che decise di rinunciare a farsi domande e accettare la cosa. Mentre si riposava a Shiokaze, dopo un pomeriggio a caccia di mostri, Satsuya le mise davanti un micio.  
«Ti presento Tora-jiro! Sta cercando casa!»  
Izanami la guardò per un secondo, poi guardò il micio. «Perché lo chiedi a me?»  
«Perché mi sembra che possiate andare molto d’accordo.»  
Izanami lo fissò di nuovo e lui, di risposta, miagolò. «Visto?»  
«Non credo che possa essere un segno di apprezzamento.» Izanami ormai aveva deciso, quel micio sarebbe andato a casa con lei. «Ma se proprio devo tenerlo, voglio cambiarli il nome.»  
«E come lo vorresti chiamare?»  
«Baguette.»

**Author's Note:**

> Credo che poi questa poi la rivedrò con più calma perchè non mi dispiace così tanto


End file.
